wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hawthorn
”Plants?” No stealing or editing anything on this page! INTRODUCTION do not steal anything on this page, including concept and code pixel credit |} PHENOTYPE - lanky/white - soft - body is all feathered - Sharp liddle claws - red markings can glow, usually don’t Divine form - loses iris/pupil - glo - can grow any number of wings/limbs - halooooo - basically the angel Mary kind of BEHAVIOUR - mask of kindness, generosity aka general niceness - plays dumb, but everyone knows she knows - honestly she’s just out here playing the others to her own advantage - does her best to manage and emotionally support everyone - thinks of herself as the mother of the experiments (kind of) - if something isn’t playing her game, she’s gonna force it to - most experiments just prefer to appease her interests and be nice - closely monitoring/supporting ragnorok - any minor inconvenience/stress messes her up, cracks easily under pressure - usually is blank on her own, doesn’t speak most of the time. Lost in her own thoughts - divine form communicates exclusively through emotions. Bit of a language barrier lmao - divine form is incredibly stoic. HISTORY SCREEEE PLANTS H Hh H H H H H H H H H H Capabilities LDC-777 can read you like a book. It can read your feelings, see your desires and even look into the depths of your soul. Its ability to sense emotions is unparalleled, constantly being fed by the scientists and subjects it becomes acquainted to. LDC-777's knowledge on us does not stop there, when close enough, it can peer into your head, and find your desire's and even thoughts (if you are having direct contact with it that is). It has been helpful, reporting 'inconsistencies' to scientists, though whether they are lies or not we cannot tell for sure. We have yet to act on any of her 'reports'. LDC-777, unsurprisingly, has incredible eyesight, almost able to compete with DIL-060. It can result in her staring at you from across a large room, or staring at the wall, taking in every detail. This also means it is easy to distract her with stimuli. Keep stimuli near in case she tries to do anything, or gets bored. All it's other abilities seem present in LDC-777's divine form. From the limited time we tested on it, and the scientist who fell victim, she (might) have the ability to see your soul. This has not been confirmed, as the scientist killed himself days later. All instances of LDC-777's divine form are heavily monitored, and anyone who touches her will be terminated. LDC-777 in it's divine form has been observed to grow multiple pairs of wings, which will be tested next NOTES aaaaaa INTERACTIONS CHR-723: Hawthorn believes she needs to be more empathetic and sensitive of others feelings, since she is often seen as a snob. Hawthorn does think evangeline’s crush on her is cute, though. It means she can help her become better emotionally. Totally gay for her �� DIL-060: Hawthorn has a huge amount of respect for rapture. She loves that he is a voice of reason, and wishes that she could be that powerful. Whenever she peers into his heart, horrible things flood her vision. She has not tried in years, not even in her divine form. GTD-728: HWI-185: PRD-361: QGA-719: RFA-839: SVX-935: WRH-471: her best friend. Wip XAN-404: H H Hh H Hh Hh IMAGES File:Uihrefjhkkhjfrehjkfrejh_i_love_it.jpeg|By sleepy!! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:LGBT+